Teddyshiro
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Como Yuzu con su Postaff, Karin ama a su Teddyshiro. ::Crack-shot:: HitsuKarin::


**D**ISCLAIMER:: Solo este fanfic escrito con ganas y sin pagas es mío. La imagen en la que me basé tampoco es mía. Ta` en tumblr con el mismo nombre si quieren buscarla.

**T**IMELINE:: Sucede durante The Lost Agent, últimos episodios del anime.

* * *

**T**EDDY-SHIRO

* * *

Como si fuera una norma de convivencia entre las gemelas Kurosaki, a pesar de no haber similitudes exageradas, existe un gusto que comparten además de la sangre y la cantidad de días en el vientre de su madre.

Es un secreto que nadie sabe en la ciudad, una verdad del universo imposible de averigüar, un hecho bastante difícil de comprobar sin testigos visuales que lo notifiquen.

La de cabello oscuro tiene un amigo especial pero anormal en su caso, ya que su par no se trata de un ser viviente. Como Yuzu con su Postaff, Karin tiene a su Teddyshiro.

Sin embargo para ella, es un compañero de juegos más a quien siempre le platica con la verdad y un amigo que nunca hizo, hace, ni hará nada por romper su amistad recíproca. Porque aunque Teddyshiro no tenga corazón -ni cerebro ni estómago ni pulmones, páncreas, hígado, ni órganos de algún tipo-, Karin siente recibir la gratitud que destilan desde la tela e hilos que es su muñeco. Puede ser que sus sentimientos no sean expresados físicamente, tampoco de forma abstracta o concetra, pero el cariño expresado con el cuerpo no es el único medio para probar el amor latente que tiene el alma.

Su Teddyshiro de ceño fruncido y rasgos fríos también asentiría con convicción -internamente, porque no es del tipo de muñecos que le gusta hablar o pensar mucho sobre los sentimientos. La cursilería se la dejaba a Totoro.-, ya que con o sin hablar, las emociones están permitidas para los que quieren recibirlas.

Por eso es su mejor amigo, robándose el puesto que ocupó con placer la PlayStation de su hermano por media decena de años, desde que primo Shuu-chan se lo regaló a los once años.

Un día a su "amigo fiel" -una exacta verbigracia tomada del reconocido tema- bien pudo habérselo tragado la tierra, un hollow o un perro de la calle que buscaba muñecos y les sacaba el relleno con los colmillos; porque desapareció de su vista y esas posibilidades horrendas fueron las primeras en venir a su mente confundida.

Lo perdió, cuando ambos no se han separado jamás. Jamás de los jamases. Nunca. Ni para ir al baño a ducharse o hacer las necesidades primarias que ahí deben realizarse, tampoco es que lo sostuvo contra su pecho -una almohada suave, ni tan grande y profunda ni tan delgada y llana-, sin dejar absorber aire a la tela del pequeño cuerpo "Super Deforme" que es Teddyshiro. Únicamente de los metros cuadrados de su habitación -estando ansiosa por algo- ó los que mide toda extensión de su casa -si los integrantes de su familia no se presentan en el mismo tiempo y zona- no se excedería.

Entonces decide con firmeza buscarlo por todo lugar que sea capaz de ocultar, camuflar o contener a un pequeño de atuendo negro y cabello blanco. Se arroja bajo la cama, donde extiende los brazos encontrando viejos zapatoa de futbol. Usa un banquito para buscar en la alacena, ahí solo encuentra una lata de champiñones que hace unas horas se pasaron de fecha. Revuelve, rompe y desordena cada rincón de la sala de estar, la cocina, el baño y la clínica, pero Teddyshiro no sale a la vista.

Decide retomar su punto de partida y, para suerte del fin y mala suerte de los medios justificables, lo encuentra tendido a gusto sobre una falda lila desacomodada frente a su armario.

Es tanta la felicidad del encuentro que no puede evitar festejar, incluso reír y -en una reacción nada propia- mostrar el amor, que el tiempo distanciados- una hora y veintidós minutos de tiempo- y la preocupación, probaron que existía dentro de ella a pesar de nunca expresarlos con hechos románticos.

Y obtuvo una primera reacción del muñeco, después de la presión de labios rápida y feliz. Un brillo de luz azul encerró a Teddyshiro, para en segundos estirarse a una altura inferior al metro y medio y ganar ancho.

Un "niño" ahora se enfrentaba a su mirada confundida, entregándole una mueca con labios temblorosos y ojos abiertos de impresión.

-T-Tú... -el temblor de labios se volvió temblor de voz, pero la sorpresa solo cambió a más sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres? -se atrevió a preguntar al vizualizar una katana en el hombro del chico, que Teddyshiro no tuvo en su espalda nunca.

-¿No... me recuerdas?

Una brizna de culpa se removió en el pecho de Karin por no poder identificar al dueño de la pregunta, sin embargo otra, esta vez de recuerdos, también fue capaz de removerse. Una reacción en cadena, que le quitó las rejas a la porción de memoria que Tsukishima Shukuuro enjauló. Una secuencia de imágenes se reprodujo en su mente.

Rukia Kuchiki camino al cementerio. Ichigo desaparecido. Una pelota perdida. Un chico de pelo blanco.

El pánico que la invadió se acabó al tener al que podría contestar sus dudas. Al comprenderlo una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, suavizando su mueca de estupor.

-¿Cómo te volviste un peluche?

Una risa de la chica fue la prueba de regresión a normalidad, y junto con la pregunta le confirmó al capitán que la duda de su estado no era necesaria. Él giró el rostro mostrando madurez y falta de vergüenza que no pudo tener al vivir toda una semana en casa Kurosaki; todo debido al enojo de una chica pelirroja.

-¡Me debes una, eh!

Con o sin demostrar gratitud por salvarlo, y aún sin aceptar comentarle cómo sucedió su conversión a un juguete, Karin amaba a su Teddyshiro.

Y Toushiro comenzaba a gustarle un poco más.

* * *

**N**OTA:

::Mi vecino Totoro, quizá ya conocen la película anime o sino, ¿vieron a un bichito gordito de azul, pancita crema y con orejitas largas y altas en el cuarto de Bonnie de ToyStory 3? ¡Ese es Totoro! :D

Para los que no entiendieron. SÍ. ¡Toushiro fue convertido en muñeco por Riruka! ¿Cuándo, cómo, dónde y por qué? Eso se los digo en otro shot. Thaks por leer. Bye-bee!


End file.
